gekkoukan_highfandomcom-20200214-history
David Trinity
David Trinity is a senior from America. He started attending Gekkoukan High in early October. He's very accomplished Fencer, having taken his school to national finals three years in a row. He can usually be found around the dorms lost in a novel, practicing his Fencing on the roof, or drinking on a bad day. Personality It can be hard to pin down David's personality. Some days he can be kind and playful, while others he can be cold and hostile. This is because he's still struggling with his parent's deaths. He's trying his best to cope, but he's given in to some poor habits as a way to keep his mind off his troubles. Appearance David is an eighteen year-old male. He's a solid six feet tall. He's decently well built from years of training for Fencing. His shoulders are slightly broader than average, giving him a slightly intimidating look. Most days he spikes his hair with gel, though if he's not planning on seeing people he doesn't usually do anything with it, making him look younger. In his eyes he isn't much to look at, though on more than one occasion he's been accused of using his looks to his advantage. Relationships Kelsey Alexander: David has a strong distrust of authority, so having a teacher around makes him very uncomfortable. After seeing Kelsey's affinity for drinking, David felt comfortable enough to tell him about his parent's death. Looking back on it, David questions his judgment. Seiji Mudo: Seiji is one of people David sees most around the dorms, so he's pretty comfortable around him. This is evident by the fact that David told Seiji about the guilt he feels for this parent's death and the harm done to his girlfriend. Yoshio Kinjo: Though he may not show it, David trusts Yoshio completely. Yoshio was the one to help him awaken to his Persona, and he greatly appreciates it. Backstory Though born to a rich family, David never developed the "rich kid" mentality. He was also very fortunate that his parents were always around, so he was very close to them. Early on in his childhood he became obsessed with Japanese culture, namely anime and manga. Most of his time in elementary school was spent watching anime and reading manga. Once in middle school, David discovered his love for Fencing. After joining the Fencing team in high school, the coach was so impressed with his skills that he became the first ever Freshman to became the team captain. As an eighteenth birthday gift, his parents enrolled him in Gekkoukan High for his senior year, because of his love of Japanese culture. In July before he started at Gekkoukan High, David arrived in Japan to get use to the area of Port Island. Just after getting off the plane, David received a call from his family's lawyer. His parents had been killed in a car accident on their way home from the airport. He returned home for the funeral and to deal with his parent's assets. In the end he decided to sell everything they owned, making him a significant amount of money on top of their previous funds and their trust, and to return to Japan to finish school. Persona Weapon: Rapier Persona: Eligor Appearance: A knight wearing red armor, wielding a lance, and riding a black horse. Arcana: Tower Resistance: Fire Weakness: Ice Abilities: Pierce, Fire, and Buff Stats *Strength: 3 *Magic: 3 *Endurance: 4 *Agility: 4 *Luck: 1 Skills *Agidyne *Maragion *Grand Tack *Blast Arrow *Evade Ice *Null Wind *Regen 2 *Fire Amp Category:Characters